What comes next?
by Living Maka-Lizz
Summary: What happens when Soul gets a new partner? Will Maka ever come to terms with herself now? MakaXSoul Songfic. Story of us - Taylor Swift. First fanfic! Some Kid/Maka R R


Soul and Maka Songfic. Story of us – Taylor Swift.

[a/n Please ignore my spelling and grammer. Helpful tips would be nice but this is my first fic…]

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,_  
><em>How we met and the sparks flew instantly,<em>  
><em>People would say, "They're the lucky ones."<em>

Maka sniffled slightly as she picked up her photo album box. She walked into the living room of her new apartment, before setting it down softly. Her hands hesitantly pulled on the edge of the tape. Maka's heart finally felt strong enough to unpack anything to do with _HIM_. Without realizing, Maka had pulled the tape of the box. It hung loosely in her trembling fingers. Pulling out the first photo album she flinched. The cover photo was the day her and _HIM_ had met and become partners. Her pigtails were slightly crooked and his white hair was as mussed as ever. When they had met, they had hit it off instantly. She used to joke around about how they would still be able to laugh like that when they were older, but now…

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you,_  
><em>Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,<em>  
><em>'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.<em>

With her back pack slung over her shoulder and an empty look in her expressionless eyes, Maka stopped at the entrance to professor steins classroom. Once she opened this door it will be the first time she would have seen _HIM_ since he found a new partner. She shook her bangs to cover her eyes slightly. She reached up to grab the Doorknob. The cold metal made her shiver in unwanted anticipation. **I DON'T want to see him!** She chastised herself. She turned the knob and quickly stepped into the classroom. Closing the door behind her, before she could change her mind about being here. She looked up when somebody cleared their throat.

"You're late." Professor Stein said without looking at her. He waved his hand around the silent classroom. "Take a seat, Maka." He said looking back down to the helpless looking creature strapped to the table. Endangered, Of course. Her face reddened and she nodded. Black*star Stood on the table and laughed heartily.

"Yo! Maka! Come sit over her by the great Bla- Oof!" He doubled over when Liz elbowed him in the stomach. Tsubaki looked away towards were soul and his new partner sat. Makas emerald eyes blazed with a blizzard of emotions at once. Shock, hurt, anger, jealousy, and pain. Kid and Tsubaki visibly flinched and looked at each other sympathetically. Soul just looked over uninterestedly. The red headed mister Ruby, which sat next to him, looked smug. Maka sat towards the back of the classroom. Her eyes glistened softly with tears.

_Oh, a simple complication,_  
><em>Miscommunications lead to fall-out.<em>  
><em>So many things that I wish you knew,<em>  
><em>So many walls that I can't break through.<em>

Maka let out a strangled sob as she fell into Tsubaki's arms. Tsubaki and Kid had followed the crying girl when she ran after the bell. "Oh. Tsubaki. It's just not fair! I didn't mean it literally when I told him to take her as his partner. I was angry! I was upset! And now he hates me! I just didn't want him to keep throwing himself in front of me like that." She sobbed recalling the argument that caused the diversions in their soul wave lengths.

"Shhh." Tsubaki cooed softly to her best friend. Kid knelt down by Maka with Compassionate eyes.

"Don't worry Maka. It will all work out okay." Maka's sobs slowly turned to hiccups as she felt Kids comforting hand on her shoulder blade. She buried her head back into Tsubakis shoulder, who led her to a bench. "Maka?" asked Kid softly. "Why don't you talk to him?" He suggested meekly. He flinched when her sharp gaze landed on him.

"I wish.. I wish I could tell him… Everything! But he put walls around him! It's like I don't even know him anymore!" She cried and stood up. She softly pushed away Tsubaki from her trembling form. "It's not fair! Why can't I just talk to him?" She wailed. With tears in her eyes, she shrugged of Kid and Tsubaki. She turned and wound her arms around her frail frame. She hugged her tank top closer to her. Revealing her ribs, telling the world she had given up on eating. When the two friends gasped in unison, Maka shrugged. "Judge me if you want. I don't care." She whispered. She picked up her back pack. She sent a longing glance at the school entrance, where she could see Ruby and Soul in a wild lip-lock. "Why?" She whispered silently before running off.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_  
><em>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<em>  
><em>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,<em>  
><em>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.<em>

Maka looked at her feet when she felt the ghostly touch of his shoulder when they passed each other. "Hey." He muttered curtly before walking on. Her eyes and cheeks burned.

"Soul?" She called. He turned to look at her. His red eyes looked at her in question.

"Yes… Maka?" He asked. Looking embarrassed she shook her head.

"Oh. N-Never mind" She said and swiftly walked back to her seat. She shook her head. **Why can't I just speak to him, like I want?** She wondered as she watched with pain, as he sat down next to Ruby. He wound his arm around her waist but his hug didn't look very convincing to Maka. Maybe He wants to talk to me too….. She thought with a slight hope. She sighed when the spark of 'coolness' flickered back into Soul. He gently kissed Ruby.

**I imagined it… I still can't believe he would pick her though. I guess we really are pretty much _over_.**

_How'd we end up this way?_  
><em>See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,<em>  
><em>And you're doing your best to avoid me.<em>  
><em>I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,<em>  
><em>How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,<em>  
><em>But you held your pride like you should've held me.<em>

Maka looked down at the ring on her middle finger. It was the sweetest thing Soul had ever given her.

_**[Look... A line break.]**_

Soul had walked up to Maka on her birthday with one hand scratching the back of his head, and the other behind his back.

"Maka. Here," He said and handed her a little box. Maka looked at him.

"Soul, what is this." He shrugged and flipped a card from his back pocket. Soul passed it to her, and leaned against the wall wondering what she would think. Maka flipped over the card and read, 'Happy birthday Maka.' Was written in Souls barely readable handwriting. Her eyes widened and she looked at the box. "Soul…" She whispered when her hands found themselves opening it. "Thank you!" She said and flung her weapon into a hug.

"So uncool Maka." He muttered and hugged her back.

_**[Go on. Nothing to see here.]**_

Maka shook her head from the past and looked at Soul from across the room. She bowed her head. **Oh Soul. What happened?** She thought. She started to twist the ring around her finger, and tried to make it at least look like she was reading.

Maka couldn't stop looking over to where soul was. Her mind couldn't really focus when she knew he was here, in her safe area, with HER. Soul had to have known that Maka would be at the library today. Maka soon found it harder to breathe the sadder and the angrier she got. Her asthma kicked in, and she fell from her chair, finding the air to be barely breathable. She clutched her necklace with one hand and her throat with the other. Soul watched from the side lines. If he did anything it would prove he cared, but he just sat there. Maka didn't notice the sadness in his eyes, or the clenched fists at his side. She only realized it was still getting harder to breathe. People surrounded her blocking Soul from her view. Maka passed out from the lack of breathe, with only a vague sense of the sound of sirens.

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,_  
><em>Why are we pretending this is nothing?<em>  
><em>I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,<em>  
><em>I've never heard silence quite this loud.<em>

Soul and Maka looked at each other from opposite sides of the glass window. The rest of their friends were in the room with Maka. The only sound in the room was Makas heavy breathing and the 'beep beep' of her heart monitor. Maka gave a soft smile that dropped when she saw a pair of thin arms wrap around Soul's abdomen. The heart monitor sped of noticeably faster. Tsubaki and Kid shared looks with Liz. Liz nodded and left the room. She walked over to where Soul was. She pulled Soul and Ruby away from the window to talk to them. Maka leaned into Kid for comfort. Why won't anybody break this silence! She thought sadly. Kid pushed her to the other side of the bed and climbed on with her. He pulled her practically into his lap and stroked the back of her head as she began to sob softly. Even Black*star and Patty knew something was wrong. So they stayed silent. They all had one question. Why do they keep going on around each other without fixing this! Tsubaki bowed her head softly at the silent tragedy around them. Maka sobbed silently into kid's shirt still. Please say something! It's too quiet! She begged softly in her mind.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_  
><em>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<em>  
><em>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,<em>  
><em>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.<em>

Maka walked into the classroom feeling stronger finally. She sat down with her friends when she realized that Soul and Ruby weren't there. They would have to sit somewhere else, she figured. She chatted with her friends happily. She immediately twisted around in her seat when she heard the door open. Ruby twirled inside with a grinning Soul behind her. Maka all but growled at the newcomers. Ruby and Soul walked up. Ruby let out a smug glare. "Hey, little girl, Your in my seat."

"I'm not a little girl!" She hissed. Ruby let out a fake gasp of shock.

"Really, then where did your breasts take a vacation to?" She asked. Her blue eyes wide with false innocence. Maka visibly flinched and stood up clutching her stuff. "That's right, little bookworm. Move along." Maka looked at Soul when she passed and looked away again quickly. He didn't say one word…

_This is looking like a contest,_  
><em>Of who can act like they care less,<em>  
><em>But I liked it better when you were on my side.<em>

_The battle's in your hands now,_  
><em>But I would lay my armor down<em>  
><em>If you said you'd rather love than fight.<em>  
><em>So many things that you wished I knew,<em>  
><em>But the story of us might be ending soon.<em>

Maka grabbed the mic and stood on the stage across from Soul. They argued in front of the class about why they weren't partners anymore.

"Because you're a useless bookworm!"

"You kept getting hurt and making it so we couldn't do missions!"

"Your fat angles lagged us down!"

"Your unnatural hair attracted too much attention!"

"Your stupid feeling got in the way of everything."

"I only showed you my feelings because I loved you!"

She Yelled and clapped her hand over her mouth. She dropped the mic and fell to her knees. Kid rushed forward and picked her up. Kid wordlessly followed Tsubaki into the hallway. Soul stood there and shrugged his shoulders. He picked up the abandoned mic, and passed them to Professor Stein. Soul sighed and shrugged.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_  
><em>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<em>  
><em>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,<em>  
><em>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.<em>  
><em>And we're not speaking,<em>  
><em>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<em>  
><em>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,<em>  
><em>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.<em>

Maka stood and looked wordlessly at Soul. "Your right…" She whispered and turned to walk away. "It's over.. The end! " She walked away leaving Soul standing there. It was his turn to cry now.

**A/N Hey! It's my first story! I figured today would be the perfect day to post it. Cuz its my birthday! Helpful comments and tips would be nice! And it's over! So click that thing! It's 2,250 Words long!**

**\ /**


End file.
